Nightmares
by noh8alllove
Summary: Blaine is struck by horrible tragedy.


Scattered Dreams and frequent Nightmares.

Blaine was having another nightmare. Kurt knew it by the way his eyes darted from side to side inside the closed eyelids. Blaine was reliving the night he was attacked in his own home. The horrible sight he saw when he walked in and found his parents, laying on the carpet of the living room, in pools of their own blood.

"Blaine. Blaine baby wake up, your not there, its just a dream." Kurt sleepily shook the frail boy's body over the side of the hospital bed. Blaine hadn't been eating, sleeping, or really anything. As soon as Kurt touched him Blaine was startled awake, letting out a little yelp as if some one was about to hurt him. " Blaine, its okay. Its just me, you were having a nightmare." Blaine began to sob. His heart was racing, causing his heart monitors to alarm and in turn, waking the eldest Anderson brother in the corner. " What's going on?"

"Nothing Coop, just go back to sleep. He had a little nightmare." In all honesty nobody actually went back to sleep after that point. Blaine was terrified the man who did this was going to come for him. Blaine hated watching tv after the nightmarish night. The news was constantly reporting on his story, showing shots of the two EMTs loading his unconscious self into the back of the ambulance. " Blaine why do you torture yourself like this? Turn this crap off." Kurt would always say. Blaine preferred reliving the night through the television then through his dreams. His dreams always seemed to amplify the horrors, usually ending with the murder revealing himself as Karofsky or Sebastian or even worse, some one he cared about. The common one being Kurt.

At one point all three boys in the room had eventually fallen asleep. They were all startled awake when the nurse brought in a small group of guys from Mckinley. Sam, who seemed to be the only one not awkwardly staring at the gashes and wounds on Blaine's face and arms spoke up. " Kurt, Cooper, we all kinda noticed that neither of you have gone home or showered or anything since-" he paused and anxiously looked at the boy in the hospital bed, not knowing how to actually say this next part "- that night. We came to keep Blaine company, so you guys can go home and take care of yourselves." Puck added to this " Plus we brought my old Xbox so you can use it for a DVD player. We brought movies like West side story, and Rent, and even hairspray. We thought those would be some of your favorites Blaine, And if not, I can always hack my moms Netflix account on here." he said excitedly patting the old game consol. But Blaine was mute. Finn finally said " and we prepared a song to, if we could sing it, it might make him feel a little better." He suggested " and maybe even you guys too." Sam pulled his guitar out and began to play a quiet song.

The boys lined up and began to sing, The notes filled the hospital room and even the hall outside. Puck and Sam started the song:

"_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart._

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_then your voice pull me back like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answers_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know.  
Because you live and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in my self when nobody else can help._

_Because you live Blaine, my world has twice as many stars in the sky,_

The boys switched off now letting Finn and Rory sing to the now tear filled eyes in the room.

"_Its alright I survived, I'm alive again._

_Cause of you I made it through every storm._

_What is life? whats the use if your killed inside?_

_I'm so glad I've found an angel_

_Someone who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes._

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in my self when nobody else can help._

_Because you live Blaine, my world has twice as many stars in the sky,_

All the boys joined in taking turns and singing the harmonies together

_Because you live there is a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight._

_I want to give you what you've given me_

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in my self when nobody else can help._

_Because you live Blaine, my world has twice as many stars in the sky,_

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in my self when nobody else can help._

_Because you live Blaine, my world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live_

_I live._

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Even the nurses and doctors had stopped to listen. Blaine was honored, the song was great. He even smiled alittle, before laying down again and staring out at the rainy day. He felt like people did care, and if Cooper or Kurt did leave, he would of felt safe.


End file.
